We're a trainwreck
by punkxbutxnot
Summary: "We're a train wreck, you know that?" He looked up at her, amusement sparkling in his blue eyes. - Sonny nodded, a smile slowly forming on her lips. "Yeah, but I'm just stupid enough to stay on this ride until we crash."


**Okay, so, uh, first things first, I had to rate this T because they're kinda sorta starting to have sex through this fic so it's not something I would recommend for anyone under the age of like 14 I guess? I mean nothing bad happens except the removal of clothing and a few swear words at the end but there's nothing too bad in here.**

**I got the idea of this while watching The Lucky One a few weeks ago but just now got around to finishing/posting it so oops ^^'**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, whoever actually reads it. I know the SWAC fandom is kind of dead by now but my heart still aches for Channy (and SWAC) and this was my first major fandom and one of the only tv shows to make me laugh so hard I cried so I'll never stop writing for it.**

**Anyways, my rambling is probably longer than the actual story by now so I'll do the disclaimer and shut up already lmao.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. I don't own SWAC or The Lucky One. If I owned either of those, the Channy and Tawnico ships would be happily sailing on and SWAC would've had at least one more season and I would have a good chunk of money in the bank, ahahaa.**

* * *

><p>"Off." Chad mumbled against his girlfriend's lips, pulling at the belt loops on her jeans.<p>

Sonny unbuttoned her "mommy jeans" and slid them down her legs with ease. The sound of her phone hitting the floor made her wince, but she kicked her jeans away and soon forgot about her (probably damaged) phone for the time being as her lips met her boyfriend's. This kiss started out sweet, but his hands were needy. They pulled at her flannel button-down, at her waist to keep her close.

She yanked at the edge of his black t-shirt, and he pulled away from their kiss for a mere second to discard it. After carelessly throwing the ball of fabric somewhere behind him, his lips were attacking her own once more. She spread her hands on his chest as they kissed, her fingers trailing across his shoulders and down his arms.

As he kissed her, his fingertips slipped under the bottom of her flannel, and he started to lift it up. He felt Sonny smirk as her shirt caught on something, and he gave a very annoyed grunt at as he pulled away from their kiss. He pouted as he searched for the reason as to why his girlfriend's shirt wasn't off yet. Realizing it was a button down and therefore couldn't be lifted above her head, he laughed at himself.

Sonny laughed at him as well, already knowing that would happen. "You have to unbutton it, genius."

He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's comment, then straightened out her shirt before quickly unbuttoning it to reveal a black tank top. She took off her flannel and went back to kissing him. He rested his hands on her waist, their kiss slow and steady now.

Sonny pulled at Chad's pants, silently telling him to take them off like he'd done to her just minutes before. He attempted to slip them down his legs while kissing her, only to fall backwards onto his butt. "_Shit!_"

She broke into a fit of giggles as she kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?"

He rubbed the back of his head where he'd bumped it on his dresser, his cheeks flushed. "Mostly." He chuckled and sat up.

"You sure?" She ran her fingers through his hair, to check for bumps on his head.

Chad just watched her until she decided there was no bumps and retreated her hands. He caught them in his, placing kisses to the backs. "We're a train wreck, you know that?" He looked up at her, amusement sparkling in his blue eyes.

Sonny nodded, a smile slowly forming on her lips. "Yeah, but I'm just stupid enough to stay on this ride until we crash."

"There's no way in hell that I'll let us crash." He returned the smile and cupped her cheek before his lips met hers again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ssoo, yeah. My friends will probably see this and give me hell for it being so sexual (I guess?) but whatever, I don't care. Anyways, I hope this is okay and someone enjoyed it. If even just one Channy fan stumbled upon this and loved it, I would be the happiest camper ever. :3<strong>


End file.
